metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Moses Revolt
February 2005. During a routine FOXHOUND training mission at Shadow Moses, a nuclear weapons facility on a remote island off the coast of Alaska, the Next-Generation Special Forces unit rebelled against the United States government, led by members of FOXHOUND, under the command of Liquid Snake. Threatening the White House with a nuclear strike, FOXHOUND had one demand: the body of the greatest soldier who ever lived: Big Boss. The Next-Generation Special Forces (also known as the GENOME Army), already the subject of advanced gene therapy, could use the genes of Big Boss to make them the ultimate soldiers. The government cannot let this happen. Requested by the Secretary of Defense, Colonel Roy Campbell, former commander of FOXHOUND, summoned Solid Snake out of retirement and persuaded him to infiltrate Shadow Moses in a solo covert operation. His objectives: Rescue the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and President of ArmsTech Kenneth Baker and to find out if the terrorists have the ability to launch a nuclear missile and to stop them if they do. After successfully infiltrating the facility, he was contacted by Campbell and Naomi Hunter who reminded him of his mission objectives, and Mei Ling who explained to him how to use his Soliton Radar and Codec. He was also contacted by his old mentor, Master Miller. Discovery Making his way deeper into the base, Snake easily achieved the first half of his first objective. He made his way into the Prison Cells where Donald Anderson, the DARPA Chief, was being held. Anderson informed Snake that the terrorists did indeed have the ability of a Nuclear Launch thanks to Metal Gear REX. Snake was shocked at the presence of Metal Gear and Anderson informed him that the terrorists needed two codes to activate REX: one from himself, which the terrorists already had, and one from Kenneth Baker. Luckily for Snake, there were three PAL keys he could use to deactivate REX. Before Snake could escort the DARPA Chief to safety, the Chief suffered from a heart attack and fell dead. He quickly contacted Campbell and it was clear Campbell knew more then he let on. As Snake made his way outside, he ran into Meryl Silverburgh, Campbell's niece. Before they could talk, Meryl ran into the elevator, shooting at Snake. Snake, using information given to him by Anderson, headed to the basement to find Kenneth Baker. Upon spotting Baker tied to a pillar rigged with C4, Snake feared he had arrived too late before being confronted by Revolver Ocelot, FOXHOUND’s interrogation expert and ricochet genius. The two had a gun showdown, before the intervention of the Cyborg Ninja who cut off Ocelot’s hand, as well as cutting the wires holding Baker. The Cyborg then vanished and Ocelot ran off, carrying his severed hand. Snake helped Baker, who mentions that Meryl should have the PAL Override keys giving Snake a hint to where to find her Codec Frequency. After giving Snake the REX Launch Data, and telling him where to find Dr. Hal Emmerich, Baker dies of a heart attack, eerily similar to the way Anderson died. Snake then contacted Meryl and she, disguised as a GENOME Soldier, opened the door to the other building for him, allowing him to advance and find Dr. Emmerich.. On his way there, Snake got a call from an anonymous tipster naming himself “Deepthroat” saying he was “one of his fans” warning Snake of a tank up ahead. Sure enough, he was confronted by a tank being driven by Vulcan Raven and two GENOME Soldiers. Snake easily put the tank out of commission by throwing a grenade into the hatch, Distracting it with a Chaff Grenade. Entering into Dr. Emmerich’s office, the Cyborg Ninja appeared once again and confronted Snake. Confused as to how the Ninja seems to remember him, and finding his fighting style familiar, Snake defeated the Ninja, before going crazy again. Snake realizes the Ninja is Gray Fox, his old war buddy whom he had killed in Zanzibar Land. Rescuing Dr. Emmerich, who informed Snake he developed Metal Gear REX, with no knowledge that it was to be nuclear-equipped, said that if the PAL Override keys didn’t work Snake would have no choice but to destroy the Metal Gear. Mantis' Hymn Snake tracked down Meryl, but she only had one of the three detonation over-ride keys on her. Heading to the REX Hanger by way of the Communication Towers, Psycho Mantis took control of Meryl using his psychic powers. Snake had to knock Meryl out in order to save her. Snake proceeded to defeat Mantis who read both their minds, mentioning that he and Snake had a shared suffering, and predicting a great turmoil that awaited he and Meryl. On their way to the Towers, Sniper Wolf shot Meryl and used her as bait to lure Snake out. Snake, devastated, headed back to the armory to get a PSG-1 in order to battle Wolf. Finding one he immediately headed back and managed to out-snipe Wolf. Snake was then captured and tortured by Ocelot who took the launch data Baker gave to Snake. Snake resisted the torture, knowing that if he gave in, Ocelot would kill Meryl. In the cell Snake encountered Donald Anderson's corpse, but mysteriously it appeared he had been dead for days. He recieves a call from Naomi and Campbell and Snake learns more about the situation and a heated conversation between Campbell and Snake ensues. Otacon, using his stealth camouflage, helped Snake by giving him Rations and Ketchup. Snake, thinking on his feet, used the ketchup to fake blood and Johnny Sasaki, who was guarding him, foolishly opened the cell door to check on him, and Snake immediately capitalized on this opportunity. Knocking Johnny out, Snake escaped from the cell, heading back to the Communication Towers. Enclosure Once atop the second tower he fought against Liquid who was piloting a Hind-D. Snake shot down the Hind and headed out the tower. Emerging onto on to the snow field, he was caught off guard by Sniper Wolf but he defeated her in the end, with Wolf requesting Snake to “finish her quick.” At that moment, Otacon turned up, admitting that he had fallen in love with Wolf. Snake then shot Wolf at her own request as Snake and Otacon parted ways. Otacon promised that he would help Snake anyway he could. Snake then headed to the control room where REX was being held and in the process met Vulcan Raven for the second time. Raven, armed with a gattling gun battled Snake and was eventually defeated. Raven revealed to him that the Donald Anderson he met in the cells who told him about Metal Gear was in fact, Decoy Octopus in disguise. Snake was then told by Master Miller that Naomi not who she was making herself out to be. Based on information she gave earlier about her past, Miller made the deduction that she was lying and was most likely a spy, with Campbell saying she could be “one of their spies”. REX's Lair Snake making his way to the REX Hanger Control Room, overheard Liquid and Ocelot talking about their plans to turn Shadow Moses into the next Outer Heaven. Otacon contacted Snake, having hacked into Baker’s personal files, and discovered that the trick to the PAL key’s is that it was made of a shape memory alloy that changes at different temperatures: Room Temperature, Ice Cold Temperature and Intense Heat Temperature. After having been taken into custody by Campbell, Naomi called Snake and told him that she was, in fact, a spy. She then went on to tell Snake why she did what she did, revealing that her brother was Frank Jaeger (better known as Gray Fox), which shocks Snake. He had adopted her in Rhodesia after her parents were killed. She had simply bought her identity of Naomi Hunter, and didn’t even know her real name. It was after the Rhodesian Civil War that Big Boss had brought Frank and Naomi over to America, just before Boss and Frank went off again, to fight in the Mercenary War where Frank was nearly killed by Snake. Filled with pure hatred for Snake, Naomi joined FOXHOUND and waited for her time. She told Snake the shocking truth, he had been injected with FOXDIE, an artificial virus which targets specific people and makes their heart “commit suicide”. He was injected with it so it could be used to kill off FOXHOUND and Baker, but Naomi had made an edit to it’s programming before injecting it into Snake, which meant it would kill him too. Snake inputting all three PAL Keys was shocked to discover he had actually succeeded in activating Metal Gear. Snake was being used all along. Ocelot never input the detonation codes from Baker and Anderson because Anderson was accidentally killed by Ocelot. Master Miller called Snake and revealed that he was actually Liquid Snake in disguise; the real Miller had been dead for at least three days. Liquid expressed his gratitude to Snake for activating REX. Snake finally confronted Liquid, face-to-face, and Liquid explained about how the people who were using him as a disease vector were the people who recruited him: The Pentagon. Naomi was working with the Pentagon on making the virus program. Liquid then climbed aboard REX, giving Snake no option but to destroy it. Snake fought valiantly against REX but, it seemed like he was getting nowhere. At that point, Gray Fox jumped out from the shadows, destroying REX’s radome, forcing Liquid to open up the cock-pit, exposing himself. Fox and Snake hid, allowing Fox to explain that he adopted Naomi because he killed her parents, and felt guilty because of it. Fox then attempted to take out REX, but was eventually crushed under by it. With Liquid now being forced to leave REX’s cockpit open, exposing himself, Snake shot REX several times with the Stinger before REX exploded, knocking Snake unconscious. Escape Snake awoke atop the destroyed REX with Liquid watching over him. Liquid proceeded to explain his plans to Snake, about how he wanted to turn the world into a war zone where warriors such as him will always need a place, just like Big Boss’ dream. Liquid also explained about the Les Enfants Terribles project, and how they were both created by it. Twin clones of Big Boss, Liquid receiving all the inferior genes and Solid receiving the superior. Suddenly, Snake received a call from Campbell. A nuclear strike was on its way to Shadow Moses, but Campbell said that he would try to stop the launch, which would confuse the chain of command and buy Snake and Meryl some time to escape. Before being able to do this however, Campbell was arrested by Jim Houseman, the Secretary of Defence, who told Snake that a nuclear strike would destroy Shadow Moses, along with the twin snakes. Liquid demanded that the two fight, with Snake eventually knocking Liquid over the side of REX’s cockpit, a devastating fall. Snake immediately ran to check on Meryl who was okay. Otacon called and Snake demanded he leave as soon as possible, telling him that Stealth Bombers were on their way to nuke the base, but Otacon refused, saying he would rather stay where he was and help them escape using his hacking talents to open any doors and passages for them. The Best Is Yet To Come Snake and Meryl luckily found a jeep nearby and drove out of the hangar. As they were making their escape Liquid appeared, chasing them whilst shooting at them. Snake and Liquid shot at each other until they reached the end of the tunnel where the two jeeps crashed. Snake and Meryl were trapped under their jeep as Liquid slowly approached… but just before he could shoot Snake he fell dead from what appeared to be a heart attack… FOXDIE. Snake, now convinced that if FOXDIE would kill Liquid it would kill him too, called Campbell who informed the pair that they were both “officially dead.” Snake requested a rescue for Otacon, and asked if he could speak to Naomi, who told Snake not to worry about FOXDIE and live his life as he would. Not afraid, Snake and Meryl rode off into the Alaskan Wilderness alone together. This event became known as the "Shadow Moses Incident". See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid